


Всё о Рите

by Mey_Chan



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Рите порой кажется, что её никто не любит. Даже если её любит весь Дум патруль - любит, как умеет.





	Всё о Рите

Когда Клифф зычно кричит из гостиной:

— Идите все сюда! — Рита уже знает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, уж больно весёлый у него голос. Весёлый Клифф вечно творит всякие глупости. Херню, как сказала бы Джейн.

Обитатели дома подтягиваются неохотно: у них, очевидно, такое же дурное предчувствие. 

А Клиффу по барабану: он сидит на диване перед телевизором и радостно тычет пальцем. Даже тусклые красные глаза у него горят как будто ярче. 

Но Рита тут же забывает о глазах Клиффа, потому что видит на экране лицо, что преследует её всю жизнь. Собственное лицо, снятое на чёрно-белую плёнку.

«…Настоящее имя — Гертруда Крамп. Звезда пятидесятых, номинантка на „Золотой Глобус”, вторая Кэтрин Хёпберн — так называли её в своё время. Но звёздочка Риты Фарр, едва вспыхнув на голливудском небосклоне, почти сразу погасла, оставив лишь яркий след».

— Про тебя передача! — басит Клифф, будто и так непонятно.

Джейн, остановившись в дверном проёме, скрещивает руки на груди, наклоняет голову, прищуривается.

— Ты за этим меня позвал, серьёзно? — говорит она и фыркает. — Смотреть на нашу седую манду?

— Это — наша Рита, — объясняет ей Клифф мягко и раздельно, как маленькому ребёнку, и Джейн аж передёргивает от гнева. Но она остаётся.

Неслышно подошедший Ларри присаживается на подлокотник дивана. Рите хочется развернуться и убежать, потому что она уже отпустила свою прошлую жизнь, ей это не нужно, да и что хорошего о ней скажут… Но любопытство, смешанное со страхом, заставляет её сесть рядом с Клиффом и послушно уставиться в телевизор.

— «…»Под крылом у чайки», «Девушка в красном платке», «Пылающее сердце» — кинокадры мелькают, показывая Риту-аристократку, Риту-крестьянку, Риту-простушку, — до сих пор многими любимые фильмы. Но является ли это заслугой самой Риты Фарр или же талантом режиссёра, крепкой историей и совместными усилиями остальных актёров?»

— Конечно же, это моя заслуга! — отвечает Рита невидимому диктору. — Я — актриса школы Станиславского, я… я перед вот этой сценой, — она театральными жестом указывает на экран, где её героиня с заплаканными глазами стоит на фоне заката, — не спала ночь, чтобы выглядеть измученной чувствами!

«Вот что вспоминает о мисс Фарр её старая подруга, дива Золотого века Голливуда Молли Мур...»

— Эта бездарность! — возмущается Рита. — С каких пор эта… эта — дива? И мы никогда не были с ней подругами! Особенно когда я увела её третьего мужа…

— «Рита всегда считала, что она лучше всех, — скрипит с экрана перетянутая старуха с блестящей гладкой кожей и в пышном парике. — Но ей всего было мало. Мало мужчин, мало ролей, мало номинаций на „Глобус”. Мало красоты. Рита погналась за невозможным и получила по заслугам. Мне жаль её, она ведь наверняка умерла никому не нужной и забытой. Тяжело понимать, что весь твой успех — лишь счастливый случай. Одна неудача — и тебя забыли быстрее, чем шёл твой последний фильм».

— Какая погоня за красотой, о чём она? — растерянно спрашивает Рита у Клиффа. Он пожимает плечами, в движениях сквозит сконфуженность.

— Ты всё равно классно играешь, — говорит он. — Особенно в том фильме, где Дороти попадает в волшебную страну и говорит с собаками.

«То есть вы хотите сказать, что история о неудачной пластике — правда?» — азартно спрашивает интервьюер.

«Конечно! Наверное, Рита считала, что удачная подтяжка сделает её ближе к Оскару», — старуха смеётся растянутыми губами.

— Если бы за количество операций давали Оскары, ты обогнала бы «Бен-Гура», — выпаливает Рита в лицо перетянутой диве. — Да ты же… 

Она ахает и замолкает, когда фото её старой подруги сменяется другим: фотографией самой Риты. Изображение ужасного качества, наполовину смазано, засвечено в уголке. Однако саму Риту можно хорошо рассмотреть — идеальная причёска, отличный макияж. И потёкшая половина лица. Видно, кто-то подкараулил, когда Рите было очень плохо.

«Этот снимок, сделанный в тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят третьем году, незадолго до исчезновения мисс Фарр, подтверждает печальную теорию, что она стала жертвой недобросовестных хирургов…»

Рита прижимает руку ко рту.

«Один из бывших возлюбленных Риты Фарр, звезда середины двадцатого века Никки Ник подтверждает, что всё это правда…»

— Но я никогда не встречалась с Никки, — растерянно говорит Рита экрану, на котором седой старичок с похабной ухмылкой рассказывает о "горячей штучке мисс Фарр". — Он клеился ко мне, но я всегда…

— Он же просто козёл, не обращай внимания, — говорит Клифф.

«И тогда она утратила привлекательность для режиссёров… — старичок делает паузу и выразительно двигает мохнатыми бровями. — Вы же понимаете, о чём я. О её больших... актёрских данных».

— Выключи это, Клифф, — негромко говорит Ларри.

«Будем честны — Рита была обычной актрисулькой, каких тысячи. И только то, что она исчезла, что вокруг неё развели какую-то тайну, и выделяет её…»

Рита плачет; Рита совсем расклеилась. Лицо Риты оплывает: нос спустился на подбородок, левый глаз отъехал к уху. И из глаза, и из носа течёт.

«Но правда в том, что никакой тайны нет, что бы ни говорили её поклонники. Рита Фарр пала жертвой собственной жадности и страха перед старостью…»

— Выруби это! — Ларри повышает голос. Но когда Клифф только собирается подняться с дивана, Джейн подскакивает к телевизору и с криком сшибает его на пол сильным ударом ноги.

— Нахуй это дерьмо! — резюмирует Джейн-Серебряный Язык, и металлическое ругательство вонзается в экран, войдя по самую «д». 

Но Риту не остановить, и она всё плачет и плачет, сидя в луже собственной раскисшей плоти. Рита тает, как злая колдунья Запада, которую девочка Дороти облила водой.

***  
В спальню Клифф несёт её в самом большом тазу, который нашёлся в доме. На руки взять не удаётся, в нынешнем состоянии Рита протекает сквозь пальцы, как кисель.

— Никто не поверит этим врунам с телевиденья, — говорит Клифф, прижимая к себе таз с хлюпающей плотью. — И ты в самом деле классная актриса. Я же говорю, ты в «Волшебнике страны Оз» офигенно сыграла.

Рита вздыхает. Как будто на поверхности болота лопается поднявшийся со дна пузырь.

— Заткнись, — булькает Рита, всхлипывая. — То была Джуди Гарленд.

— А, — говорит Клифф. — Перепутал, бывает. Но ничего, зато вот тот фильм, знаешь, про вторую мировую, когда мужик с женщиной хотят бежать от фашистов, а у женщины потом муж оказывается живой — он тоже крутой. И пусть только скажут, что ты там не красотка.

— «Касабланка», — утомлённо отвечает Рита со дна. — Ингрид Бергман. Не Рита Фарр. 

Клифф пожимает плечами, ставит таз с Ритой на пол и открывает дверь в её спальню. Осторожно поднимает Риту снова и заносит. Останавливается перед кроватью.

— Я тебя туда вылью, то есть положу, — говорит Клифф. — А дальше ты сама, ладно? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, переворачивает таз, и бесформенная масса плоти расплывается по постели. Рита снова вздыхает.

— Я человек, который дышит, — монотонно начинает она. — Человек, который дышит… — слова будто формируют её тело как глину, вылепливая заново руки, ноги. — Человек, который никогда не играл Дороти и Ильзу из «Касабланки». Человек, который никогда не спал с Никки Ником… 

Из лужицы плоти проступают черты лица, шея, грудь. Клифф отворачивается.

— Вспомнил! — тараторит он, чтобы скрыть неловкость. — Был большой такой фильм про девятнадцатый век, армии Севера и Юга воюют, и одна девица из южан ещё влюблена в этого, как его, Эшли. А потом она выходит замуж за как его, Грина? Рэда?

Рита за его спиной смеётся. Клифф осторожно поворачивается и видит, что она уже вся собралась и накрылась одеялом по подбородок.

— В точку, Клифф, — говорит Рита. — Там-то я и снималась. Кларк Гейбл был такой душка. Пожалуйста, принеси мне попить, если тебе не сложно.

Клиффу совсем не сложно, и к тому же на полдороге вниз он вспоминает, что фильм про войну Севера с Югом называется «Унесённые ветром». 

На полдороге наверх он вспоминает, что роль Скарлетт О'Хара играла Вивьен Ли.

Когда Клифф возвращается к Рите, она уже спит. Спит в своей «твёрдой» форме, подложив руку под голову, растрёпанные волосы разметались по подушке, лицо совершенно безмятежное. И Клифф готов поклясться, что сейчас она, хоть убей, чем-то похожа на Дороти из «Волшебника страны Оз».

Любой бы перепутал. Нет, правда.


End file.
